Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Kevin sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$3$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Kevin also earns a $$20$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Kevin wants to earn at least $$93$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Kevin will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Kevin wants to make at least $$93$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $93$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $93$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $3 + $20 \geq $93$ $ x \cdot $3 \geq $93 - $20 $ $ x \cdot $3 \geq $73 $ $x \geq \dfrac{73}{3} \approx 24.33$ Since Kevin cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $24.33$ up to $25$ Kevin must sell at least 25 subscriptions this week.